Where Wally Went
by tvfan69
Summary: On June 20th 2016 Kid Flash vanished from his world in the blink of an eye. On June 20th 2016 an alternate version of Central City still has multiple breaches open that lead to a second earth. Is it possible that Kid Flash didn't die? Is it possible that he simply found one of these breaches? Most importantly, is there a way for him to get home? TWO-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

He was dying.

As he felt the surging of the electric currents striking his body and weakening his very molecules, he knew that this would be his last mission.

"Aw man, Artemis is SO going to kill me for this! And don't even get me started on mom and dad…" He didn't even want to think about his parents. Artemis is hard enough to think about in a moment like this, but his parents…

"Kid?" Uncle Barry's voice cut through his thoughts, and for a moment he locked eyes with his Uncle just as he felt himself fading out of existence.

"Just tell 'em, ok?" That was his last request, his last dying request.

Or so he thought.

* * *

Wally woke up dazed and confused, and for a solid two minutes he just lay there thinking he was dead. Even when he heard the sound of a dog barking did he stick to the idea of death. Only when he heard a voice shouting "Hey kid, get up!" Did he realize not only that the voice was shouting at him, but also that he was in fact still alive.

Blinking with confusion Wally sat up only to realize that he wasn't laying on any sort of cloud or grassy hill, or anything else that one would expect to find in any sort of afterlife. No he was lying on the hard concrete of a nearly empty parking lot.

"Hey kid," the gruff voice continued as Wally shakily brought himself to his feet. Approaching him were two men, one about Uncle Barry's age and one about his age. They were each wearing the uniforms of mechanics and while the older one appeared to be more annoyed than anything the face of the younger one actual held some concern. "You ok? And what's with the outfit?" The older man continued to bark at him.

Wally looked down to see that he was still wearing his Kid Flash uniform, and upon bringing a hand to his face he was relieved to find his mask still in place.

"Um… I was just at a… a costume party." He lied, having absolutely no idea where he was or who these people are he decided it best not to announce that he's The Flash's sidekick.

"In the middle of June?" The older mechanic asked, taking a glance at his nametag Wally read that his name was Mitch, while the younger man's nametag read Jason.

"Uhh…" the young speedster trailed off, having forgotten that such a thing might be weird.

"What are you supposed to be anyway? Some reversed version of The Flash?" Mitch continued to question, again Wally looked down at himself and somehow for the first time ever noticed that his costume looked more like Reverse Flash than The Flash.

 _So maybe that's why Uncle Barry never brings me along to fight him,_ he thought to himself, wondering if his Uncle maybe feared shooting him by mistake.

"So what are you doing lying in the middle of the parking lot man?" Jason questioned, a sudden intensity to his voice.

"Uh… hey look!" Wally said and while Mitch turned around Jason clearly wasn't that stupid, and so Wally felt he had no choice but to use his speed to physically turn the younger man around and run off before either mechanic even knew what happened, because he SO didn't have time for this.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Mitch asked as he turned back around.

Jason, known to himself and Star city as Roy Harper, stared intensely at the spot where the young speedster had stood and then booked it in the other direction across the parking lot.

"Hey! Hey where are you going?!" Mitch called after him; the calls fell on deaf ears.

* * *

Wally ran through the city, and he soon found that it was set up in a very familiar pattern. It almost felt like he was running through Central City. Experimentally he came to a stop and found himself in the Central City Park; for a moment pure joy took over his body. He was home! Somehow, someway he had gotten home. The very notion of it was just too good to be true, and he really should've believed that. But he ran to his parents' house with the full intention on telling them the whole story about the mission, stopping in front of the yard to make sure he didn't give his mom a heart attack but just bursting through the door, and that's when the joy left him.

Sitting on the front lawn was a little girl playing in a sandbox, completely oblivious to the yellow speedster behind her. Wally had no idea who she was, and further more he had no idea who the woman weeding the garden was.

"Um excuse me?" He called out to the woman who turned her head. "Hi um, I know this may sound like a really, really random question but how long have you lived here?" He asked her.

"About four years, why?" The woman questioned, eyeing is costume curiously.

"No reason, it's just my girlfriend and I are thinking of moving to the city, oh and please ignore the costume. I just came from my uh, my younger cousin's costume party of a birthday." He's come up with some pretty bad lies in the past for superheroing, but this whole costume party in the middle of June thing has got to be one of the dumbest.

"Oh, well Central City I think is a very nice place to live. The crime rate is relatively low and there are enough jobs," she began to assure him.

"You look like The Flash!" The little girl happily exclaimed, suddenly noticing the visitor.

Wally just chuckled at her, "I hope so; he's what I dressed up as for my party." He said,

"Except The Flash is red," she pointed out.

"I know, but I could only find yellow." He excused before turning his attention back to the girl's mother.

"Thank you," he said before zooming off, leaving both the girl and her mother completely stunned.

* * *

"Barry!" A voice echoed through the halls of S.T.A.R. Labs, most of team Flash was in the main ops room, with only Harry being missing from the main center of command and being off in a chemical lab, while Iris, Joe and Wally were all off and doing there own things out in the city.

Caitlin, who was in the main operating room, turn her head as the owner of the voice entered the room and was shocked to see who it was.

"Roy?" She asked, just barely getting the young man to stop in front of her.

"Where's Barry?" He demanded

"He's in there running some speed tests with Cisco," she just barely answered before Roy pushed past her.

"Barry!" He called as he banged on the window that saw into the room where the specialized treadmill was set up. "Barry!" He called again, even though Barry was already getting off the treadmill and he and Cisco were giving Roy very confused looks.

"Roy, what's going on?" Caitlin asked but Roy ignored her

"Roy hey, what's up?" Barry asked in extreme confusion, he knew all about Roy faking his death and had been told he would most likely never see the former vigilante ever again.

"What ever happened with the Reverse Flash?" Roy questioned

"What?" Barry asked; he knew that Reverse Flash hadn't been defeated until after Roy left this life, but he still couldn't understand why the young man would need to know that. "What happened?" He demanded intensely, something was wrong, something was really wrong.

"He's gone, turned out he was Eddie's great great great grandson or something from the future, Eddie killed himself so that he would never be born." He explained

"Well he's back," Roy announced, Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin all felt their blood run cold.

"What?" Barry finally asked

"He's back. I was with my boss picking up an engine for a car we're working on and there was this kid lying in the middle of the parking lot-"

"Whoa, whoa, a kid?" Barry interrupted Roy's explanation. "Roy, the Reverse Flash was Harrison Wells, he wasn't a kid." He explained and of course, because he seems to have the worst timing in the world, Harry walked in.

"How many people exactly know about what you do here?" He questioned, noticing Roy.

"Harry this is Roy, Oliver's former sidekick. Roy this is Harrison Wells from Earth 2." Barry introduced with a sigh.

"What?" Roy asked, totally lost.

"Yeah we may or may not have opened a bunch of breaches to a second earth that we aren't entirely sure how to close." Cisco explained

"Yeah," Barry said thoughtfully before he turned to Cisco. "Is it possible that this Reverse Flash Roy saw came from Earth 2?" He asked

"Doubtful," Harry answered before Cisco could, "Earth 2 doesn't have a Reverse Flash." He finished.

"Maybe not yet," Caitlin offered, "but our Reverse Flash was from the future, is that possible?" She asked and Harry gave a sigh.

"I suppose, and if it is, we've got a problem."

* * *

"This is a problem," Wally muttered to himself. Not only is he stuck in his uniform, yet another reason to ask Uncle Barry for a costume ring for Christmas, but he is clearly not in his Central City.

If the house wasn't proof enough Wally had found himself outside of a coffee shop called Jitters, a coffee house he very distinctly remembers closed down a few years ago. His theories at this point were between alternate dimension and the future, or maybe even the past. But after seeing more than enough smartphones he knew he wasn't in the past. He would put his money on alternate dimension, because although this clearly wasn't his Central City it still felt like 2016 and he would've had to go very far into the future for this much to change location wise. So now he was sitting in a back alley, because the uniform draws too much attention, trying to get ahold of anyone. But with both his com-link and his cell phone all he received on the other end was static no matter who he called.

"Ugh!" He growled out of frustration, "this is hopeless!" He shouted, clearly he was never going to get ahold of any of his friends or family.

"Bad day?" A feminine voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"You wouldn't-" Wally stopped, because he knew the girl standing over him.

She looked a little different, her skin was just a tad lighter and her beautiful blond hair was all the way past her hips like it had been when they were teenagers. Her stormy gray eyes seemed more guarded, the way they used to be. Wally knew that she wasn't the girl he had fallen in love with, that she wasn't the Artemis he had left at the watchtower just a few hours ago, but he couldn't help but say her name.

"Artemis," He practically whispered, her eyes seemed to shift in surprise for a minute, before he was the one caught by surprise.

With speed that even Wally may not have been able to match she raised her foot and smashed it into the side of his head, rendering him unconscious.

* * *

"Ughhh…" Wally woke with a groan and realized that the first thing he could see was Artemis in her Tigress costume. The second thing he noticed was that this costume was different from the one he knows, as it consisted of a tiger print tank top with matching leggings, her utility belt and black combat boots, her tiger mask, and her quiver strung over her shoulder. The third thing he noticed was that his wrist was chained to a pipe. Consequently this caused him to wish once again that he could vibrate his molecules through solid objects, as well as observe his surroundings. He decided that he was either in an old warehouse or a basement, or maybe even the basement of an old warehouse. All he knew for sure was that it was dark, cold, and this wasn't his Artemis standing before him.

"How did you know my name?" She growled at him, Wally thought for a minute, debating whether or not to tell her the truth, which clearly was not a wise move. She wanted an immediate answer and when he didn't give one she lunged for his throat, pressing his head back harshly against the pipe as her vice like grip all but choked the life out of him. "Answer me!" She snarled; Wally coughed.

"I'm not… not from here," he struggled to say which prompted her to release her grip on his neck.

"Answer me or next time you will cough up blood." She snarled, unamused by his vague and unhelpful answer.

"I know it sounds crazy," Wally said as he gasped for breath, "but I'm from another dimension, and in my world you and me are friends." He explained as he gasped, he figured the truth could neither help nor hurt her, at least not in any way he could imagine. So he figured that he has nothing to lose by telling it, though he did purposely leave out everything about her being his girlfriend of five years in his own dimension.

Out of all the things she could've done, Tigress smirked. "I've heard some pretty insane lies from prisoners before, but that's a new one." she said, "now tell me how you know my name." She demanded again.

"Believe me I know so much more than your name, and I could tell you all of it, but you'd still find reason not to believe me." He said. If this Artemis was anything like his, and something told him that at least in personality she is, than she will tell him that his knowledge doesn't prove anything except that he's a stalker.

"Enough of this!" A loud and harsh voice suddenly cut through, a man Wally hadn't realized was standing in the shadows of the room emerged and the speedster gulped when he realized who he was.

He was a heavily built man, clad from head to toe in a hockey uniform, and Wally couldn't believe that the two were working together.

"You're working with Sportsmaster!?" He spluttered out

"The name's Crusher," Sportsmaster, or apparently Crusher, corrected before turning to his daughter.

"We've had him here for nearly three hours, and haven't so much as seen The Flash!" He snarled at her, the look she gave him was completely unfazed.

"Be patient," she instructed him. Much as he hated what had become of Artemis in whatever world he was in, and much as he wanted to save her, her telling her father to be patient gave him an idea.

"You haven't seen him because I'm not from this world!" He exclaimed, prompting his captors to look at him. "I'm from another dimension, your Flash doesn't even know I exist much less would come looking for me." He explained and Crusher growled, before he backhanded Tigress with enough force to knock her down.

"Can't you do anything right!?" He demanded

"Hey! Get away from her!" Wally demanded at almost the same time, getting as close to the man as his handcuffed wrist would let him.

"What do you care?" Crusher demanded as Tigress got to her feet.

"Enough!" She shouted, "We're wasting time. If he's telling the truth then I'll go out and start a few fires, that should get Flash's attention." She grumbled but Crusher just pushed her back, and almost down again.

"You've screwed up enough for one day, I'll get Flash." He growled and once he was out of the warehouse Tigress eyed Kid Flash with a dangerous glare.

"Let's get one thing clear," she said in a deadly voice, "I don't know why the hell I would be friends with a moron like you in your dimension. But I am not the girl from your dimension, so you and me are not friends." She continued but Wally's gaze hardened.

"Fine," he agreed, "but for what it's worth I've seen the life you have in my dimension, and it started out a lot like this one. But everything turned around when you became a hero," he told her and she laughed at that. "Go ahead, laugh. I know what you're thinking; you're thinking that sounds too good to be true. That if it were up to you, you would be a hero here. Well news flash Artemis, it is up to you." He said and Artemis smirked, "Wishful thinking," she said to him in a tone that told him that on some level at least, she likes this life.

* * *

"So there's another Reverse Flash?" Wally asked when he got to S.T.A.R. Labs, after having lived in Central City for nearly seven months he was pretty much up to speed with the craziness that his new family apparently calls normal, an he loves being a part of it, but some things he still had a hard time wrapping his head around.

"Most likely," Barry answered.

"Ok and he's…?" Wally trailed off, gesturing to Roy.

"Roy," Roy introduced, holding out a hand for a handshake.

"He used to work with Green Arrow," Caitlin explained as Wally shook Roy's hand.  
"You guys know Green Arrow?" Wally asked in amazement.

"Huh, I guess it has been awhile since we last saw him." Cisco observed; the last time they had seen Oliver actually wasn't all that long ago. But unfortunately that had been during a funeral and it was Oliver they saw.

"Yeah but I worked with him back before he was _Green_ Arrow," Roy explained

"Oh yeah, I saw that thing on the news but it said you were The Arrow?" Wally more asked then said,

"It's a long story, just do me a favor and if you ever see me on the street call me Jason." Roy requested and Wally nodded.

"Got it," he said, no further questions asked.

But that was mostly because there was no time for further questions to be asked, because just then an alert came through.

"Someone's holding hostages at Central City Bank," Caitlin announce from the monitors.

Before Barry could react, even before he could grab his suit, the TV monitors in the lab flickered until they each displayed the image of a man in a hockey mask.

"I have a message for The Flash," he said darkly, as he did Iris answered her phone to confirm that they were watching the same feed as her father at the police station. "I have one of his little friends under the supervision of deadly accomplice, if he get's here in the next five seconds everyone in this bank walks away unarmed, if he doesn't I kill a hostage for every minute that he wastes." The man threatened, Barry was already gone.

Those who remained at the lab froze the final image and studied it, looking for a clue.

"Wait…" Wally trailed off as he approached the monitor, noticing the man's hockey gear. More specifically he noticed the logo in the corner of the chest pads. "I know that mascot," he said quietly.

"You do?" Caitlin asked, slightly surprised.

"Yeah, Gotham North. That's where I went to high school," he exclaimed

"But Gotham is almost halfway across the country, what's this guy doing out here?" Iris asked and as her brother shrugged Cisco was already typing away.

"I don't know but that uniform looks old, I'd say probably early 70's. I'll cross reference the guys of the Gotham North hockey team between 1970 and 1975, see who has a serious criminal record." He said

"Why would this guy come all the way from Gotham just to threaten Barry?" Iris asked, Caitlin shook her head and shrugged.

"Don't know," she replied.

"Ok I got it," Cisco announced, "Lawrence Crock, he's been arrested for multiple burglaries, attempted murder, convicted murder, and drug smuggling. Keeps breaking out of prison," he said.

"Wait, you sure the name is Crock?" Wally asked and Cisco nodded.

"Wally, do you know him?" Iris questioned but her brother shook his head.

"No, but I used to know a girl with that last name, just wondering if they're related."

"I think all of you are missing one very important detail," Harry spoke up and the group turned to look at him, "We're all here, so who does he have?"

* * *

Barry, clad in his Flash suit, stood in front his new enemy. In the past two minutes the bank had been evacuated, all the hostages let go as promised, so now they were alone.

"You got me here. You lied, but you got me here." Barry said and he knew that his adversary was smiling darkly underneath his hockey mask.

"Kid claims to be from another universe," he said, producing a tablet from behind his back to show Barry the live feed. On the screen Barry saw the image of a kid in yellow, around the same age as Roy or Wally, handcuffed to a pipe with a girl dressed mostly in tiger print aiming an arrow at his heart.

"You have one hour to save him," the hockey player who had already announced that he calls himself Crusher said as he turned to leave. "Attack me as I'm leaving and I'll radio her," he warned, Barry knew what that would mean for the kid.

* * *

"You want to save him?" Caitlin asked when Barry returned to S.T.A.R. Labs and told them what he was thinking.

"We don't have any proof that he's the Reverse Flash from Earth 2 and even if he is, he isn't yet. It takes a lot more than a pipe to hold that guy." He said

"So what? We save his life and he never becomes evil?" Cisco asked

"Worth a shot," Roy shrugged, while they discussed the plan Iris noticed that her usually eager to help little brother was sitting in the corner with the tablet; staring at the frozen image of the girl and her captive.

"You alright?" She asked softly, ever since Wally came to town she'd been trying to give him space, but also let him know that he can always come to her. So far she didn't think she was doing too bad a job, but she still felt she was far from any safe zone.

"Yeah," Wally answered but Iris only took a seat next to him.

"Is that the girl you knew?" She asked, looking over at the image.

"I wasn't the best kid," he admitted with a sigh, "I had some… anger problems, growing up. Nothing major, I never hit anybody, but I met Artemis in middle school when we were eleven. Francine was working at night and so I was with my grandma a lot, and she was sick so it was more me taking care of her." He began to explain, Iris had noticed months ago that 'Francine' and 'mom' were interchangeable to Wally and she made a point to never make a point about it. "I wasn't mad about that, I understood everything about it. But I was still mad that no matter what any of us did it wasn't enough, and I let Artemis know that." He continued,

"Wally?" Iris more asked than anything as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"She was smart. She aced every test, she could speak Vietnamese, and she killed it at every sport in gym class. So every time she messed up, I'd make fun of her. I'd tell her she was supposed to be smart, I'd tell her she was slipping. Then her clothes, she was this skinny little girl and she was always wearing these dirty, ripped up pants that showed the scabs on her knees and these baggy sweatshirts. I'd ask her if she was using the sweatshirts to smuggle drugs and what she was hiding under them, and if she scraped her knees falling out of a tree, cause she was always climbing them. One time, I even cut a piece of her hair." Now Iris was scared, because scared is exactly how Wally sounded. "I stopped during high school, I didn't see her as much and I grew up a lot. But I… do you think I drove her to this?" He finally asked and Iris quickly found herself wrapping him in a hug.

"No, no Wally this is not your fault." She said softly to him. "No, clearly she's been in this a lot longer than you've known her." She continued to say.

"Ok I've got a location," Cisco announced, pulling the West siblings out of there moment together. "There in the basement of that insurance place that closed down a few years back." He continued.

"Ok I'm going," Barry said but only then did he notice that Roy had put on a black hoodie and grabbed the emergency bow that they kept for Oliver and/or Thea.

"You're going to have your hands full with Crusher and his little assistant, I'm going with you." He announced and Barry nodded, prompting Wally to get up.

"I'm going too," he said

"No," Barry instantly said as Iris stood behind Wally.

"Wally that isn't a good idea," she warned, not that Wally doesn't have any training, he's done enough time in the boxing gym downtown and having grown up in Gotham he's certainly seen his fair share of violence and had to defend himself once or twice.

"Look I know this girl, she was always so quiet and sweet, I need to try and get through to her." He said and Barry looked at Iris.

"He'll have Arsenal and me to protect him," he assured her and with a sigh, but a smile, she turned to Wally.

"Dad is going to kill me if you get hurt, be safe." She advised and Wally smiled before giving her another hug.


	2. Chapter 2

During his few hours in captivity Wally had determined one thing about this Artemis, and that is that she is extremely similar to his version of Jade. He'd dealt with his girlfriend's older sister one on one a few times in the past, and was partially wondering what this universe's version of her was like, but he decided it may be best not to ask.

"Come on, you're not even the slightest bit curious as to what alternate you is like?" He asked but she shook her head.

"Nope," she said disinterestedly.

For another few minutes they were quiet, and although Tigress liked it that way Wally didn't and was trying to think of something to say. Then he thought of something, a burning question that he just needed the answer to.

"So, uh, seeing anybody?" He asked, trying to make it sound casual. He was assuming that he has a counterpart in this dimension and if he does he needs to know if they are together.

"Nope," she replied again. That crushed Wally's hope.

"Ok uh…" he trailed off but he didn't have time to think of anything else before, ironically, an arrow came shooting through the room and cut the chain of his handcuff.

He didn't know who freed him, and he didn't care, he just ran.

* * *

Flash, Arsenal, and Wally all stood at the back of the warehouse, Arsenal fired his arrow, and then a streak of yellow and red zoomed by them. Just as planned Barry went after the kid, to catch him and bring him back to S.T.A.R. Labs whilst the two of them dealt with Crusher and the Tiger girl. The girl, just as expected, whipped around and saw her two targets just as Crusher burst through the door.

"What happened?!" He demanded when he saw not only his hostage gone but also his daughter with her arrow aimed at the heart of a mysterious archer in black who in turn aimed at her heart.

"I'll tell you later, but grab one of these guys, we don't need that other one." She ordered, Crusher growled, clearly not liking being kept in the dark or ordered around by his own daughter.

Still, he knew that there would be time later to punish her for the kid having got away. So for now he swallowed his pride and threw a knife at his enemies. The archer grew distracted upon seeing the sharp object flying towards his partner who dodged it with practiced ease. But Crusher still smirked, because he knows what it means when someone his that worried about their partner.

"Aim for that one! He's inexperienced!" He ordered and with a smirk Tigress obeyed and began targeting her arrows at Wally.

In return Arsenal began firing arrows at Tigress as quickly as he could but nothing he did seemed to even slow her.

"Get out of here!" Arsenal ordered Wally.

"No way!" Wally shouted back

"If they capture either of us we're back where we started!" Arsenal yelled back

"Exactly why I'm not leaving you!" Wally shouted

"Just go!" Arsenal barked, and judging by the finality in his voice Wally knew better than to argue again, so he ran.

"I got him," Tigress growled as she chased the runaway enemy.

He made it up to the first floor of the building, but before he could get out side she stopped him with an arrow that sent a rope around his ankles. With a smirk she crossed over to him slowly, she had recognized him by now and was going to enjoy this. He had face planted into the floor thanks to her rope and so she gave a harsh kick to his side as she used her foot to flip him onto his back.

"Well, well, well, Wally West." She said, "What are you doing all the way out here in Central City?" She questioned with not so fake interest.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" He asked, playing dumb of course.

"Oh, what's the matter?" She purred from where she stood over him, "don't recognize me in a tank top?" She teased.

"I liked your hair better when it was down," Wally commented, noticing how her hair was tied back into a neat braid.

"Why, easier to cut?" She taunted.

"Artemis I'm sorry," he practically pleaded, she snorted with laughter.

"Please, it was middle school. It doesn't matter anymore," she told him.

"Yes it does. Artemis I had no idea what you were going through, and I just made everything worse. Let me make it up to you, I can help you get away from him. I remember that sweet girl who would never hurt a fly, this isn't you Artemis." He pleaded with her and again she laughed as she notched another arrow, aiming it at his heart.

"Don't you get it Wally?" she questioned, "That shy little girl was the act, not this. THIS is me." With that she drew back her bow to take the shot but an arrow from behind her cut into her ankle and knocked her down, sending the arrow flying into the ceiling.

A moment later Roy was cutting the ropes off Wally's ankles and yanking him to his feet, and when he wouldn't move he dragged him out of the building.

* * *

Two hours later, after Roy and Wally had been back for a good amount of time, Barry emerged with the yellow clad speedster.

"Well I didn't catch him until Texas but he's here," Barry announced

"Dude, you ran all the way to Texas and didn't bring me back a cowboy hat?" Cisco questioned but Barry ignored him.

"He isn't Reverse Flash," he announced

"Based on what? His word?" Caitlin questioned as both Barry and his new friend removed their masks, revealing that this much younger speedster had bright red hair and freckles.

"Tell 'em" Barry encouraged and so his friend took a deep breath.

"My name is Wally West," he began, immediately prompting everyone to stare at their own Wally. "In my world I'm Kid Flash, Flash's sidekick." He continued, though he still hates the word sidekick. "I was at the North Pole with Flash and another speedster trying to stop this… well basically it was a vortex of doom, by running around it to suck away it's energy. That energy however had to go somewhere and apparently somewhere means me. I thought I was dead but then I woke up in a parking lot with two guys yelling at me to get up." He explained.

"Sorry," Roy muttered an apology and Kid Flash smiled.

"Wait, so does this mean I'm going to get super powers?" Wally asked

"No," Harry was quick to say, "Although it doesn't mean you won't either. Every person, in every universe, has different experiences. Our lives are not tethered to our counterpart's and because of that there are very few constants." He explained

"Right because according to Kid Flash over here, back in his universe Iris is his aunt not his sister." Barry said, he had already asked Kid Flash not to mention to the others what he said about Barry being his uncle.

"Ok can we get back to the vortex of doom which the energy from brought you here?" Caitlin asked, "Are you ok?" She continued and Wally nodded.

"Caitlin they can run tests on him back in his dimension, let's just try to get him home." Barry said, knowing exactly what his friend was thinking.

"Well the portal downstairs is stable, let's just send him through." Cisco said but Barry sighed.

"Yeah ok so here's the thing, he's not from Earth 2." The scarlet speedster confessed and everyone just stared at him. "I asked him about Jay," he began to explain before Kid Flash cut him off.

"In my universe not only is he not missing but you said he's in his twenties on this second earth? Yeah he's like 97 in my world." He explained and when he did Caitlin's eyes bugged out of her head and Cisco took his lollypop out of his mouth.

"Holy…" Cisco began but never finished.

"Yeah," Barry said.

"Ok so what? There are more breaches that open into an Earth 3 or something?" Cisco asked

"I don't think so," Harry said, "I think that all the built up energy from this vortex of doom somehow collided with the energy from one of our breaches and used that as a doorway to transport itself and consequently Kid Flash here." He said

"So can we get him home?" Cisco asked and Harry gave it some thought.

"Theoretically if we took something that he had on him when he was transported here we might be able to pull residual energy off of it and supercharge it so that it's powerful enough to transport him, then all we would have to do is feed it into the breach in the basement and somehow find his earth." He said and Barry turned to Kid Flash.

"Do you have anything that came with you?" He asked

"Only my suit," Kid Flash answered and all of team Flash exchanged looks with one another.

"I'll get him a sweatshirt and some pants," Cisco announced

"I'll head down to the basement," Harry declared.

"This is getting too weird for me," Roy decided, knowing that they wouldn't be needing him and so he left to go apologize to his boss for running off earlier.

* * *

As everyone worked on trying to make this insane plan a reality, or at least everyone who knew how to work these machines, Wally of this earth and Kid Flash sat off to the side. Of course Kid Flash did in fact understand how to work the lab equipment, but between Harry and Caitlin Cisco had already been scolded more than enough times for getting in the way of the two control freaks, and he didn't want to enter that mess. So instead the two doppelgangers, if you could really call them that, spent the night and very early hours of the morning telling each other all about there lives.

"So who's the other speedster you mentioned earlier?" Barry asked, walking by the two.

"My cousin Bart, but I doubt you'll run into him any time soon. He came from the future to stop a big disaster; actually it was the vortex of doom, or the aliens running it anyway. You'll know him if you see him, the kid never shuts up." Wally recounted with a smile, he had to admit it felt good to be able to tell stories without worrying about the wrong person hearing.

"Whoa, aliens?" Barry questioned nervously.

"Yeah, one of his best friends is a Martian and another is half Kryptonian!" Wally said with a smile but Barry just walked away, suddenly nervous for what his future may hold. "So, um, can you tell me more about your Artemis?" He asked, Kid Flash had hardly said anything that didn't concern his girlfriend but Wally still wanted to know more, he wanted to hear more about the Artemis who fought on the side of good.

"Why don't you tell me about yours?" Kid Flash suggested, "Clearly you know who she is," he said and so Wally sighed, but told him the story that he had told Iris. Kid Flash listened intently, knowing the story of the sweatshirts all too well. "She was hiding bruises," he finally said, Wally looked up but the fact didn't really surprise him after tonight. "She told me that the beatings lasted until she was ten, but it sounds like they lasted a little longer here." He continued.  
"I hate myself," Wally said, feeling so beyond terrible for having been so awful to Artemis as a kid.

"Hey don't say that," Kid Flash said, "Look, I don't know if the same people are meant to be in every dimension. But I do know that you want to help her, so next time you get the chance, try." He advised and that was when a very excited "Got it!" from Caitlin broke through the room.

Kid Flash and Wally hurried to join the others gathering in front of the breach, a proud smile on Caitlin's face and even one hinting on Harry's.

"Now you don't have much time because the energy isn't going to last long," Harry began to explain.

"And you can't take the suit with you so get a new one once you're back." Barry advised and Kid Flash nodded.

"Seriously the link to your world is going to close in less than five seconds, get out of here." Cisco advised,

"Ok, thanks, bye." Kid Flash said and just like that he was gone.

* * *

Artemis could not remember the last time she cried like this. Wally was gone; he had died. She sobbed all night long and was still going at four a.m. when the bedroom door creaked open and she assumed it was the dog. She had already tried getting the dog to come to bed hours ago, but he was dead set on lying in front of the door and waiting for his master. At one point Artemis had lied down with him, needing his comfort. But she had long since gone to bed and spent the night sobbing into her pillow, which she assumed the dog was conceding to only now.

However it wasn't Brucely's fur that she felt against her skin, instead it was the cool hands that she would swear on her life belonged to Wally. But of course that wasn't possible and so her next guess was maybe Dick had come to see how she was, that is until the owner of the hands placed a gentle kiss on her temple and whispered softly in her ear.

"Hey babe," she rolled over immediately, and found Wally sitting on the edge of the bed clad in gray sweatpants and a navy blue sweatshirt that said S.T.A.R. Labs in thick white letters. "What's the matter? Don't you know it takes a lot more than some vortex of doom to kill me?" He asked her with a smile and without a word she all but threw herself into his arms, knocking him over in the process.

"Where, where, where have you, beh-" she struggled to ask her question through her sobs but Wally shushed her by wrapping one arm around her waist while the other smoothed her hair.

"I'll explain everything after the sun comes up," he said to her, planting a kiss on her forehead and reveling in the feeling of her body atop his. "Let's just get some sleep for now."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the dimension that Kid Flash had visited, Tigress was lying awake in her creaky old bed in the pathetic apartment her and her father spent their nights hiding out in. It was true what she told Wally, that quiet little girl was all an act, but it was an act Artemis had always found herself wishing she could play for just five more minutes. That guy had told her that in his universe she was a hero, and that she could be one here if she wanted to.

 _Fat chance,_ she thought to herself, and a part of her truly believed it. So obviously she didn't know why she was actually getting up and putting her civilian gear on, packing her Tigress uniform in a bag along with whatever food she had and slinging it over her shoulder. She winced as the bag hit against an injury she had received tonight at the hands of her father for letting the speedster get away; Shadows were not going to be happy that Crusher Crock couldn't deliver on his assignment to capture The Flash.

But she didn't care anymore.

As she snuck out the window with barely a glance back Tigress decided two things. One being that she needed to get out of the city for a while, the second being that if she were truly going to leave her father then she would need a new name. She thought on the topic as she walked down the dark and empty streets of the city, and eventually decided to take the birth name of the sister she had lost long ago.

As of now her name would be Jade Nguyen, and she would disappear, like the Cheshire cat.


End file.
